A system of sub-racks holding electrical device boards within racks of electrical devices is in common use. Typically, the electrical device boards holding electrical devices, including electronic devices, exemplified by but not limited to integrated circuits, resistors, capacitors and memory devices are fitted into slots within a sub-rack. One or more sub-racks are fitted within a rack.
This arrangement enables the electrical connections between different boards to be provided by connections in the sub-rack. In addition, typically electrical power will be supplied to the boards through the sub-rack.
Typically the sub-rack is mounted within the rack using mounting brackets to support the sub-rack within the rack.
FIG. 1 is a horizontal cross-sectional view of a prior art rack assembly 2. The rack assembly 2 comprises a sub-rack 4 for supporting electrical device boards within the sub-rack 4, and a rack 6 for supporting the sub-rack 4. The rack 6 is provided with sub-rack mounting portions 8, 10 and the sub-rack 4 is mounted to the mounting portions 8, 10 of the rack 6 by the mounting brackets 12, 14.
A rack assembly is required to pass various standardised tests. One current example of a standardised test for a rack assembly is ETSI (ETS 300 019 CLASS 3.2) and ANSI (GR-63 PART 19) relating to testing the effect of vibrations.
The invention seeks to provide a novel mounting bracket, and a novel assembly including the mounting bracket.